


2:43 am

by bellinhasf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Pregnancy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellinhasf/pseuds/bellinhasf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is pregnant and Killian wakes her up in the middle of the night to suggest a name for the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:43 am

His eyes shot open, as if he had just discovered the answer to everything ever.  
He sat up, turned his lamp on and his eyes wondered to the sleeping figure next to him, her arms around a body pillow, bump resting softly on it instead of on him, because apparently he 'moved too much when he slept'. She had told him that in the nicest way possible, but still, he felt a bit betrayed.  
To wrap his arms around her he had to put them around the pillow as well. But he didn't mind most times, as this was one of the only things Emma was fussed about, her crankiness was just above normal, and so was her appetite, although sometimes she would have the desire to eat the most peculiar things at the most distinctive times... But then again, people had told him it would be worst than this...  
Looking at her, peaceful in her sleep he almost forgot why he was up.  
"Swan, sorry to wake you love, but I think I got it!" He said quietly while rubbing his hand on her cheek to get her to wake up.  
Nothing.  
"Swan, wake up." He gave her a little nudge on the shoulder.  
She opened her eyes slowly, the grin on his face being the first thing she saw, then she directed her eyes to the clock on the night stand behind him. '2:43am' it read.  
"Urgh, what it is Killian? It's two in the morning." She said sleepily, fixing her eyes on his.  
"Aye, I realize that, but I think I got it."  
"Got what?" Her face still resting on the pillow, eyes fighting to stay open.  
"A name for our wee lass!" He answered softly, putting his stump arm over Emma's belly. She smiled and looked up at him.  
"Okay, what do you suggest?" Her voice still soft, but not so drowsy anymore, and her smile not daring to leave her face.  
Ever since they found out they were going to have a daughter Killian had been researching and suggesting names as that was his ultimate task, he even kept a little notebook with all possible names, some crossed off, others circled and with stars next to them, according to which ones Emma, her parents, Henry and he preferred; "Leia, to honor our little adventure to the past!", "Little Emma! No? Okay then, next one.", "We could name her after your mother, although I much prefer Mary to Snow.", and it kept going, on and on. Emma found it quite entertaining to be totally honest, she would just make a different face for every suggestion he made, and he would know whether to circle it or cross it off, in fact, she loved how enthusiastic he was about all of it.  
So, when he said, at 2am in the morning, that he had found a name, she turned her full attention to him.  
"Cassidy." He said slowly, paying close attention to her face as to make out what she thought of it. "We can call her Cassie for short," his stump still on her belly, and he felt the little one move a little. Emma's smile retained, but her eyes became more alert. "I thought it would be a good way to honor Baelfire, even though your parents beat us to it some time ago." A chuckle came out of her. "I know how much you loved him," Killian continued "and so did I, over different circumstances and in different ways of course, but still, I thought it would be a nice gesture."  
He was still eyeing her, arm still on her belly, and nerves building up more and more, the more she kept her silence.  
She was thinking, not about the name, she actually really liked it, but about Killian. She was trying to imagine how his head worked, what it was like inside his brain, he was always thinking of the most perfect things, he always had the most impeccable comebacks to everything, and she was mesmerized by that. But she noticed him getting nervous, so wondering thoughts should be kept for a later date.  
"I love it. " she let out at last, and his face softened immediately, a huge grin reappearing. "Cassidy Milah Jones" she said, sitting up, using his shoulder as support. His face shifted, but she couldn't quite make out to what. 'Milah' was, as a matter of fact, the first name he had written on the names list, but he had never suggested it, at least not out loud. Emma knew how much Milah meant to Killian, and if he was willing to put the name of one of her loves on their daughter, then so was she.  
"Cassidy Milah Jones" She repeated, her hand going up to caress his cheek. "A nice gesture to honor those we once loved and lost."  
"Aye" he answered, smile coming back slowly, softer than before.  
"Staying in the family as well!" She added. "I want to see how we're going to explain this family to her later on!"  
He gave a soft laugh.  
"Aye, she's being named after your first born's father who was your first love, and after my first love, who was your first love's mother and was killed by her ex-husband, who proceeded to abandon their child, to whom I later befriended." She laughed, really laughed, because it was funny, but also because it was true.  
"Oh, and also, don't forget the fact that her uncle was also named after the same person!"  
He was also laughing at this point.  
"This family is messes up." She said, not to him in particular.  
"Aye, love, that it is, but think on the bright side, we never have a dull moment!" His voice was starting to get groggy, but they were still both laughing, and the little lass between them seemed to have noticed, as she couldn't stop moving. Killian moved his face down to the bump, gave a kiss and said: "You find that funny don't you, wee Princess Cassie," his voice getting goofier after every word "you find it funny that your family is all messes up don't you!!" He rubbed the bump a couple of times and whispered "I love you" against the thin fabric of Emma's pyjamas.  
Meanwhile, Emma couldn't keep her eyes off of him, she still wondered, every day, how she got so lucky to have him in her life.  
His head came back to level hers, her eyes still lost by the sight of him. "We've had our fun, but we should go back to sleep."  
She snapped out of her thoughts when his stump touched her cheeks, "Hmm, yeah, that would be good." She said before laying down again, him following her actions. The pillow in between them didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around her, although they didn't reach all the way around her back, and even though he didn't say anything, in one quick move the pillow was on the floor, and Emma was shifting herself closer to him, bump softly placed on top of his torso, her arms around it as well while her legs intertwined with his and her head rested on his shoulder.  
"Couldn't resist me now, could you Swan?" He joked. She chuckled. He yawned. She yawned. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head and started to hum one of the pirate songs he learned over the years, and slowly they drifted to sleep.


End file.
